Love in a tattoo parlor
by Irish Rogue
Summary: Two teens try to rebel against the lives that have been chosen for them. Can they escape their fate, or will they suffer like all the rest? DHr
1. Barely Legal

**LOVE IN A TATTOO PARLOR**

Sitting in the tattoo parlor was "Mia", formerly known as Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. Now, the girl browsing through the graphics on the wall was "rocker extraordinaire" Mia. Her caramel colored hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her eyes were hidden behind silver and black sunglasses.

She had decided, since she would be of age in approximately twenty two minutes that she was going to get a tattoo. However, wizard tattoos are much different then those that muggles get because wizard tattoos are known to roam your body before finding a nice place to settle.

Mia decided to get a phoenix on her back. It would have a red body with blue and silver wings and a green tail. The guy at the desk told her it would be no problem, but she'd have to wait a little while because the artist wouldn't be in for a ½ hour. That was twenty minutes ago. Countdown 10 minutes.

Mia heard the distinct sound of someone Apparating in the back room. A few seconds later, a tall, shaggy-haired blonde boy came out and started to get his station ready. 'There's something familiar about that boy.' Mia thought to herself. Suddenly she heard her name and went to meet the all-too-familiar face.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Dray." he said as he turned to face her. 'Oh Merlin! It's Malfoy!' she said to herself. 'Damn, he's good looking.' "Mia," she mumbled and held out her hand. He grasped it and felt a slight tingling sensation mixed with some vibration. Her hand had betrayed her! It had given her away.

"Nervous?" he asked gently. When she nodded, he continued. "Don't worry, I have about twenty tattoos and about ten piercings, it's nothing." He motioned for her to sit down. To make her comfortable, he began making small talk. "So, do you live around here? I've got the feeling that I've seen you before," he asked. "Actually, I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts," she replied. He laughed, shaking his head. "Gryffindor?" he said, and she looked up at him, wondering how he knew. Before she could even say anything, he interrupted, "You're giant red phoenix gave it away."

"Oh," was her only reply. 'Damn, I'm being really slow today. What's up with me?' she asked herself. "Speaking of my tattoo, are you going to start anytime soon?" she asked with a little sarcasm. "Start? I'm almost finished. The outline is done, I'm just working on the shading now." Mia was in complete shock. He'd made her so comfortable; she didn't even feel the needles.

"It's beautiful, Dray," Mia said, as she inspected her freshly drawn phoenix. He was gliding around her back, and just moved to perch on her shoulder. "It looks lifelike. It's amazing," she said, looking in awe at her shoulder blade. He smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him and mumbled a "Thank You".

She turned around and was about to hand him a sack full of galleons, but he stopped her before she could object. "No, please, take back your money. The first one is on the house. Just let me take your picture to add to my portfolio," he said as he reached for his camera. "Are you kidding?" she said, looking at him in shock. "You did an amazing job. Let me pay for it." He debated her request, but finally shook his head no. "You can help me in some of my lessons, Ms. Hermione Granger, it would be nice to have help in Transfiguration, not to mention looking at a beautiful face everyday." She was taken aback. He recognized her, too! She was about to turn away but he grabbed her hand, pulled her back, and kissed her cheek. At this point she was blushing a shade darker then Ron's hair.

"I didn't think you would recognize me. Nobody else did," she whispered. "Yeah," he stated, "well nobody has seen what I've seen for six years. Your eyes give you away. No one else has the same expression that you do."

She laughed shyly. "Yeah well, I knew you from your eyes as well. There's only one person I know with eyes the color of ice." This time he laughed, but it wasn't a shy laugh at all. "What can I say, it's the Malfoy charm." Something dawned on Mia. 'He's flirting!' she thought to herself.

Not knowing what to say, or how to calm herself down, she started stuttering. "Um… I have to get going. See, it's my birthday and some of my muggle friends want to take me out to this club tonight." She started fumbling with her car keys.

"Ah. Well congratulations!" he said, looking a little surprised. "Yep, I'm barely legal," she said and they both started laughing. "If you want to show up, we're going to The Craft, you can bring anyone you want, just don't bring Pansy." She said, making a face of disgust. Dray smiled at her, thinking of her dancing at the club, but then the thought of Pansy entered his mind and he grimaced. His facial expression made her think that he was disgusted. "Well, I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want to do. We'll be there if you change your mind." And with that, she walked to the door. Pushing it open, she said "Thank you… for everything." And she walked out.

He watched her leave and smacked himself in the forehead. 'You MORON! You let her go!' he said to himself, but the next minute he was formulating a plan to get her back.

* * *

Mia was getting dressed in her room, music blasting and clothes being thrown everywhere. After deciding on a red halter top, black leather pants and a pair of black heels that made her three inches taller, she walked over her jewelry box. She picked out a black and silver choker, silver snake earrings that coiled up her ears, and a silver stud nose ring.

Feeling like this was as good as she was going to get, she decided to say goodnight to her parents. When she entered the living room her father was in the recliner reading and her mother was busy doing the dishes. Her dog, Troy, was unsurprisingly lying in front of the air conditioner. "I'm going out with Nikki and the Gang. I won't be home until later." Her parents didn't care. Her father didn't even acknowledge her presence and her mother absentmindedly waved from the kitchen. She walked out of her house, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Dray was finishing up his last client of the day, a mean spirited fat man in his fifties who wanted a skull and crossbones. The skull he wanted was putrid, and skulls had a reputation of settling somewhere like your buttocks, so he felt bad for the man already.

At seven o'clock, Dray went back to his apartment in London. He had time for a quick shower, change of clothes, and an errand.

Twenty minutes later found Dray in black slacks, a silver silk shirt, and a white wife beater underneath. He admitted to himself that he looked good, but that wasn't who he was anymore. He could be who he wanted to be; the guy that She met today at the tattoo parlor. Quickly muttering a few spells, he was in black cargo pants and a black wife beater. He muttered a countercharm on his body to show his tattoos, and he let his hair shag. 'Perfect.' He thought, and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the club, Mia noticed all her friends' cars. She showed her ID to her friend Alex, the bouncer, and walked in. Turning the corner, she opened the door to the dance floor and walked in to the sound of a mighty "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Mia said, in awe of all her friends. "This is amazing!" and she almost started to cry. Nikki came running over to her, followed by Hunter, Nikki's boyfriend and all around good guy. Nikki was Mia's best friend; they'd been friends ever since they were in diapers. "Nik, this is AMAZING!" She said, and gave her a hug. "All for you, Princess Mia."

Mia had been dancing for the past hour. All her friends worked here, so it wasn't really difficult to get into the scene. Andy was spinning records, James was at the bar, and Spike was sitting upstairs watching everything from his office. Spike, who was only twenty three, had owned this club for 2 years. His father had passed away, and in the last will and testament was an order for Spike to take over his club. Andy and James were twin brothers, and had both been recruited to work here when Spike took over management.

Mia walked over to where James was and jumped up onto the stool. "Jamie! Can I have a bottle of water?" she asked politely. He pretended to be upset about the nickname, but got it for her anyway. Before placing it on the bar, he looked at her and said, "No drinking and driving, remember that Mia." She laughed and said a thank you before heading over to where Nikki and Hunter were dancing.

"Mia! I'm glad you're back. Something was dropped off for you…" she lowered her voice so she wouldn't be heard, "it was by owl." Mia looked up and over at the table and saw that there was a beautiful silver package sitting on it with a note attached to it.

Walking over to it, she took the note off and untied the string around it. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she finished reading the letter. She handed it to Nikki who immediately had the same reaction that Mia did. The letter said:

Mia,

You ran off with out a chance for me to explain everything that I was thinking this afternoon. I'm truly sorry that you got the wrong impression. Pansy? Please. Like I would ever talk to that foul… thing… intentionally, let alone want to be with her. I'd rather be with you. I am glad that you invited me; however, I did not know what your reaction would be after recent events. That's why I've sent this letter with Rogue. If you want to find me, I am on the roof. If you come for me, I'll know that I didn't come here with false hopes. If you do not come to find me, I won't hold it against you. But I can't say I won't be disappointed. No pressure though, eh?

Always,

Dray

Mia and Nikki both looked at each other, smiled, and then Mia ran as fast as she could to the hatch on the roof. When she couldn't find it, she started to panic. But, being theclever witch that she is, she ran to the darkest corner of the room and Apparated up to the roof. Before Dray could even react to seeing her there, she leapt into his arms and kissed him, placing her arms around his neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist. This pushed Dray to put his arms around her waist, still kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. After a good three minute snog session, Mia pulled away to look at the boy standing in front of her. "You've got me." She said and she kissed him again.

When they pulled apart again he looked at her as though she were an angel. "I'm so glad you came up here. I seriously thought that you wouldn't show." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She laughed, "with a letter like that, how could I not?" He put her down and said, trying to sound like the Godfather, "Eh. I made you an offer you couldn't refuse."

Now was the tough part. There was an awkward silence that neither could fill. They didn't know what to say to each other. Being bold, Dray asked, "Did you open the gift?" She looked taken aback. "No. You mean you weren't my gift?" she said, trying to sound disappointed. He smiled at her, knowing what she was playing at, and said "You know very well there is a present down there with your name on it." Giving up the act, she said, "Okay you're right. No I didn't open it. I wanted to see you again." Saying this, she lowered her gaze to the floor, trying not to turn the absolute brightest shade of red there was. He put his finger under her chin, tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. "Lets go open it, shall we?" and with that he placed his arm out and she linked hers with his before the Apparated down into the girls bathroom.

Poking her head out of the Handicap stall that they appeared in, Mia looked around, hoping that no one had been in there. However, she was wrong. 'Oh shit, there's someone here' she thought to herself, but sighed when it was Nikki. "Holy Crap Mia! How'd you get in here! I didn't see you come in." Mia laughed. "I told you I was a witch." She said, and she Apparated from the stall she was in, to behind Nikki, just to show her best friend her powers. "Wicked!" Nikki said, "I wish I could do that." Mia laughed at her and said, "Come out, Dray, it's okay." And with that the most beautiful boy Nikki had ever seen popped out of the bathroom stall. "Hey, how's it goin?" he asked her. Nikki, the ever patient one that she was, immediately bombarded Mia with questions. 'Who is this? Did he send the letter? Why didn't you tell me he was so hot? What's going on? Mia! Answer me!" she said all in one breath.

'Whoa. Slow down, Nik." Mia said, trying to calm her best friend. "Dray. Yes. You can see for yourself. An introduction." Mia said, answering her best friend's questions as best she could. "Dray, this is Nikki, my best friend. Nikki, meet Dray." And with that Dray held out his hand, and replied, "Nice to meet you." And Nikki, as usual, ignored the hand and hugged him. "We don't shake hands. We hug." She said, before letting go. Looking him up and down, she said to her best friend, "Well, he looks alright to me. Don't tell Hunter I said he was hot, or he'll never forgive me." Then she turned her attention on the blonde. "Seeing as Mia likes you, I guess I do too. Welcome to the family," she said before she left to go find Hunter.

"Sorry about that. She's crazy. But I've known her since I was a baby, so we are family." Mia apologized for the rudeness of her friend. "Don't worry," Dray replied as he went over to hug her, "I might like being in the family. Invitation still count?" he asked as she blushed. "Even with a lowly mudblood like me?" she asked him. "Most definitely. I got some of your blood on my hands today, and I have to tell you, it looks just like mine." And with that he kissed her, ending that part of the conversation.

"So," he spoke softly, "Want to dance?". She nodded and he led her out to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He twirled her around before holding her tightly and they began to sway slowly, just barely moving. They both were just content with listening to the music and being with each other.

_I don't get many things right the first time, _

_In fact, I am told that a lot._

_Now I know all the wrong turns, _

_the stumbles and falls brought me here._

_And where was I before the day I first saw your lovely face_

_Now I see it everyday, _

_And I know_

_That I am… I am…_

_I am the luckiest._

They were both identifying with the lyrics of the song, imagining life before and after today. The past six years were torture, but this one night would definitely make up for it. Mia just prayed that whatever happened would be real and not some scheme that Dray and his former cronies had put together. Even though she still had doubts, there was nothing she could do about the future, so she settled with the fact that she had to deal with the present.

Dray was thinking about all the stuff he'd put her through before he knew the truth about life. He'd called her names, things that he'd known would hurt, he attacked her friends, he'd spread vicious lies about her, he'd even thrown a curse her way that made her front teeth four feet long. He regretted everything that he'd done. He didn't know how to make her realize that he was sorry for being an immature brat. Thinking about what he came to give her, he said, "So, do you want to open your present now?"

She smiled shyly and started to walk over to the table that had all the gifts on them. She spied the present with the silver wrapping. Taking it in her hand, she gently slid the glittering paper off a little black box, letting it slip to the floor. Before she even opened the box, she handed it to him and said, "I can't accept this." He shook his head and said, "Trust me, it was made for you. I want you to have it. Please.." he said with puppy dog eyes that he must have been practicing forever. That look alone made her weak at the knees. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him now.

He held it up for her to see and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver locket. It had a dragon etched into the middle of a heart. Dray took it out of the box and opened the locket so that she could see what was inside. There was the picture of her that he took today at the tattoo parlor on the left half, and on the right was a picture of him, smirking as usual, on the right. He ingeniously put it this way so that he'd always be hanging on her heart. Before placing it on her neck, he turned it over and showed her an inscription that read "For new loves and fresh starts." Turning back to her, he placed the locket around her neck, clasped it, and kissed her neck where the chain lay.

"I don't know how to thank you. Really, I don't deserve this. You barely know me; I bet it must have cost a fortune." Mia had one hand on the locket and the other was twirling a loose strand of hair. He looked at her with admiration. Never had he seen someone with so much gratitude and appreciation in their eyes. He taking two steps, he placed his arms around her and said, "Just dance with me." He took her hand and led her once again to the dance floor where they spent hours just holding each other.

Dray and Mia spent the whole night dancing slowly with each other, even during the fast songs. They were very content to just hold each other, like they were part of a jigsaw puzzle and both had just found their missing piece. At the end of the night, Mia was gathering her things. She magically shrunk all her presents to fit into one shopping bag while everyone was saying their goodbyes. Putting the bag down, she walked over toNikki and Hunter, who were saying goodbye to each other. "Thank you guys for everything. This was the most amazing party, I had the time of my life" Mia said, hugging both of them like her life depended on it. Hunter was sizing Dray up. "Man, take care of her. I'd say if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass, but I think she might do it herself." Hunter said, shaking Dray's hand. Dray laughed, although I think it was more out of nerves. "I just found her, I'm not going to do anything to let her go."

Meanwhile, Mia and Nikki were talking as well. "Damn, he's a hottie, Mi." Nikki said looking at her best friend's new boytoy. "He is, isn't he? I still wonder why he wants me." At that point Nikki took a hold of her best friend's shoulders and said, "Don't you even think like that. You deserve a sweet, charming, and wonderful, not to mention GEORGOUS man in your life, Mia. Don't think otherwise. I'm sure Hunter would say the same thing. I mean look at them, Dray can't keep his eyes off you. Every time you and he go your separate ways for even a minute, he can't keep his eyes off you. He's head over heels for you." Silently agreeing with her, Mia simply nodded and said, "I've got to be going home. Mom and Dad aren't the happiest with me these days. Apparently I'm still a "juvenile delinquent" and they don't really approve much." The two girls separated with a wave of their hands and Mia gathered her things and walked to the car.

After putting her things in the trunk, she started to lower the hood when someone came up behind her and pulled her close. The mysterious person behind her leaned in close and whispered, "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Deciding to play a little game with him, she said, "I don't know. I've already said goodbye to everyone important." She laughed inwardly to herself as he subconsciously pulled her closer. "Are you SURE there wasn't anyone you forgot?" He asked, pushing his words a little. She put her index finger to her lips and thought, "Hmm… lets see. I said goodbye to Nikki and Hunter, I said goodbye to James, Andy, Alex, and that blind lady that keeps the bathrooms stocked. I think that was it." Dray was a little hurt and confused. He untangled himself from her and said, "Oh, well if that's all then." And he started to walk back into the club.

"Dray! Come back here." Mia said as she ran to catch up with him. "Baby, please talk to me, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." She grabbed his should and spun him around, but before she could say anything else, he scooped her into his arms and said, "I like that. Baby. It's cute. But nobody but you had better ever call me that, or they'll get their teeth knocked in." He said and he walked her back to the car. "Can I come with you," he asked as he opened the door for her, "I just found you, I don't want to let you go already." And without her permission he jumped into the passenger seat.


	2. Secret Lair

With out her permission, he jumped into the passenger's seat and buckled up. Even though he was living in the muggle world, he still got a little apprehensive about muggle transportation. Driving in a piece of metal going seventy miles per hour was a little dangerous, even for wizards. "Seeing as you've already made up your mind, I guess its fine." She said, and got into the car, putting on her seatbelt as well. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she asked, "How are you going to get…well…wherever it is that you're going?" He smirked, asking "Are you, or are you not, the smartest witch of her age? Have you ever heard of Apparating?"

A sense of dawning came over her. "Oh! You're right. I forget sometimes, because I can't do it in front of the muggles," she said before laughing at herself. "I swear, sometimes I am pathetic." He took her hand, "No, not pathetic. Just... yeah it was pretty damn pathetic." Mia acted hurt. "But you like me pathetic, so I guess it's all good."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am, I do. I'm glad you're pathetic. Cuz I only attracted the most pathetic, gorgeous, brilliant, and intriguing of witches. I always win," he said, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Instead of just a smooch, he began to concentrate lower on her neck, licking it, sucking on it, and making some very crafty bruises behind her ear. She moaned. "Dray," she let out a sigh, "we're going to get into a wreck if you don't cut that out. Not that I don't enjoy it, I most definitely do, but I would love to be able to continue it when we're not in harm's way."

This time it was his turn to sigh. "Fine, but I get an I.O.U." he said, and began running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Of course," she said, and seconds later she pulled up in front of a brown house that looked as though it was about to fall apart. The front window was covered with a piece of cardboard, the front door was barely on its hinges, and the grass looked as though it hadn't been cut in two years. Turning towards Dray, Mia quietly said, "Welcome to my humble abode. My parents don't care about anything but themselves, including the house, so it's basically in ruins. I tried to keep it together for a while, but it got to be too much to handle, so…. voila." She spread her hands out as to show him her results. She seemed embarrassed, but tried to keep herself together. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you tried your best." Dray jumped out of the car, walked over to her door, opened it for her, and held his hand out to help her up. She smiled graciously and accepted his offer with a quiet "thank you".

"Do you want to come in? I assure you, my room is secluded, and as long as my parents don't hear us, we'll be alright." She looked into his eyes for an answer. "Will they kill me?" he asked her. "No, they'd kill me first," she replied, letting the seriousness of her comment sink in.

They started walking to the house. She smiled and ran up along side of him and pulled out her keys. "Stay to the side, let me make sure the coast is clear. If I start coughing you need to Apparate immediately and I'll owl you," she said, silently praying that her parents weren't awake.

Opening the door, she looked around to see if anyone was awake. After all, it was only about 1:30am, early Saturday morning, and her father might not be asleep yet. Not seeing anything unusual, she pulled him inside and quietly shut the door. Mia pulled him through to the other side of the room, trying to be as careful as possible, and opened the door directly in front of her. This led to the basement, which led to a tunnel, which led to her bedroom. When they were in the tunnel Mia turned to Dray and said "I told you it was secluded." He was in shock. "Yes... but I never expected this."

When they reached her door it was locked with a deadbolt. She took the keys out of her bag and unlocked it, opening the entrance to her world. The walls were a pale yellow color, making the room look bright and warm, even though there were no windows. There was a door on the far wall and another to the right. There was a beautiful queen size bed with a wooden night table next to it. There was a black shag carpet and a couple of posters on the wall. Sensing Dray's questions, she answered, "I decorated with magic. I had someone 'of age' put a spell on my room so that I could do magic without the Ministry getting involved. There's also a weather charm on the room so that it's always the right temperature for me. It comes in handy being 'the smart one'," she said.

She went to her closet, the door on the right, and took off her shoes. Then she took out her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. She turned to Dray and said, "Make your self comfortable. You can stay as long as you like," and made her way into the other room. Dray walked over to the black arm chair in the corner and pulled out a book. The book just so happened to be 'Hogwarts: A History'. He opened it and was about to start reading when he noticed her handwriting all over it. You wouldn't think that this was Hermione Granger's book. He was just about to flip towards the back when Mia came out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. "Some things do change," she said as she sat in his lap. Thinking about his change in attitude made him agree.

"So," she said lightly, trying to ease her way into this conversation. "What are you going to do with a 'mudblood' like me?" Her smile was something to make even the coldest heart warm. He knew he would have to tell her if he wanted any of this to be real. Sighing, he stiffened a little and started with his story. "My mother passed away last summer. She was killed, actually. By the killing curse. I'll give you two guesses who it was that killed her," and he looked at her. She gasped and said, "No. You're not serious." He nodded grimly and said, "It's true. Dear old dad. I asked him why and all he could reply was "because she deserved it".

She tried to get as close to him as she could. Mia laid her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." He just shrugged it off and told her it wasn't her fault. "No need to be sorry. You didn't kill her. That was the day that Draco Malfoy died, and Dray was born. Actually, Dray and Draco always lived together, it just happens that I like being Dray more, so he stuck around. Sometimes Draco will pop up, but he only stays for a little while. Ever since last summer my opinions on everything have changed. Muggle borns, Dumbledore, even, Merlin forbid it, Potter. Voldemort is no longer the way to go. He's a menace and so are all the fools that follow him."

* * *

The new couple had spent the entire night talking. They talked about everything from Dray's mother, to Mia's newly acquired kitten, Rascal, to what Harry Potter was really like outside of the newspaper articles. Finally they came to the dreaded conversation topic: Ex's. "Come on, tell me about your past flings," Dray said, still sitting in that black arm chair. "No, that's okay. You don't need to know about that. Tell me more about your owl Rogue." No matter how much she tried to change the conversation, it just wasn't good enough. "Good try, Mia. I want to know." He gave her those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't say no to.

"Ugh. Fine. You asked for it," she said and took out a large book that looked like a photo album. Opening to the first page, he saw that it was, in fact, a scrap book. There was a large picture of Mia and this, what one could clearly only label him as, hoodlum. They looked to be about twelve years old and really happy. She looked as though she was laughing and he was standing there holding her, looking every part of the protective boyfriend. "This is T.J. He was my first boyfriend. I think we were together a total of two weeks. He moved on to this girl that lives down the street, and frankly, I couldn't have cared less." He laughed at her and asked, "how come you're smiling like that?" Then it was her turn to laugh. "Well, there was this girl that he dated before he went out with me and she got so mad when she saw him with me that she tried to kick me in the shins but she fell down. That's why I was laughing."

Mia started to turn the pages; there were a couple more pictures of that hooligan T.J. On page 4 was a picture of Ron Weasley. Dray started laughing and Mia looked so embarrassed. "What? I was fourteen and he was the only one that showed interest. I've seen the trash you associated with in fourth year, so don't act all big and bad, mister." After recuperating from that low blow that she struck him with, he responded, "why did you guys break up?" and she looked a little upset. "Well we started dating right after the Yule Ball, when he realized I was a girl, and it lasted until March, when he met up with Lavender in the Divination Room. Apparently they were "studying together" because Lav is extremely smart in Divination; he needed to learn from her. Too bad the text book they were using was the Karma Sutra. He really didn't get a good grade that year."

Mia kept flipping through the pages and landed on a page with a boy that looked similar to Dray. He was blonde, green eyes and two cute birthmarks on his left cheek. He wore a silver stud in his ear and a ring through his nose and lip. He wore a sour expression in the picture and Mia ran her finger along the side of his face. "This is Spike. Formerly known as Steven. I started dating him right before sixth year. I told him everything. He and Nikki are the only ones that know I'm a witch. We actually lasted the whole year, but his father passed away and he shut himself off from everyone. He told me that he loved me and that he wanted what was best for me, so we broke up, but we're still friends. Some days he's practically the old Steven I knew, and some days he's as cold as ice. He's usually okay when he's at the club. Did I tell you he owns The Craft?" He shook his head. "Yeah his dad left it to him. I help him out sometimes over the summer when it gets really busy. I bartend. He gives me a little cash now and then because he knew what my parents were like." There were only two pages with Spike's pictures on it. There was no room left in the book. "There's no more room, where's my picture going to go?" Just by seeing the look on his face, one would think that Dray was a bit jealous. She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to start another one."

* * *

The sun would have been peaking through her windows if she had any. It was about seven in the morning when these two kids finally said goodnight. After they're five hour conversation, that was interrupted every so often by a snog session, they were exhausted. Mia yawned. "Dray, I'm tired. You can stay if you really want to, but I'm going to sleep." She slowly got off of Dray's lap and headed for her bed. He sat down next to her and tucked her in, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Angel". Two seconds later and he was gone. That night she had the best dream she ever had.


	3. Hexes for your Ex's

_Thank you to my reviewers! This is my first story and you guys just made me feel great! Thanks a bunch.. keep reviewing!_

Mia woke up with a horrendous headache the next morning. As she rubbed her eyes, she groaned, thinking about the amazing dreams she'd been having. She looked around her room quietly taking inventory. Accepting that everything was in place, she rolled over and was about to go back to sleep, but a little black owl was sitting on her book case. At first she was alarmed, but she recognized him from the night before as Dray's owl.

Finding the courage to get out of bed, she walked over to the owl and started to pet him affectionately. She gently took the letter from him and made her way back to bed, where it was still comfortable. She opened the letter and started reading.

Mia,

You are absolutely wonderful. Thank you for taking a chance on me, you won't regret it. I'm working until 8pm. You should come to the shop and surprise me. Maybe I'll talk you into some piercings. I know a couple of places that are amazing to pierce. Okay, maybe no piercings, but at least come give me some lovin.

Dray

She smiled at the letter, but then thought of where Dray's mind had been when he suggested a couple of piercings and grimaced at how much they would hurt. She laughed at herself and made her way to the bathroom. She was just about to close the door when Rogue started to hoot and flap his wings. She walked back over to him, put him on her shoulder, and walked into the bathroom and out a door on the opposite side. This new door would take her out to the backyard, right behind a large oak tree. The bird nibbled her ear before he took off and flew towards the sun.

She walked back to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Mia Apparated into the shop about an hour after she woke up. She had landed in the back and started walking towards all the noise. She entered a little hallway and could hear Dray talking to someone who was presumably a client. She peeked around the corner and saw him leaning over a really beautiful girl who was getting angel wings put on her back. The girl had no shirt on; the only thing covering her bare chest was the chair that she was sitting backwards on.

Mia looked severely depress. She just sat there watching as Dray tried to make the "naked girl" feel comfortable, just like he did with her. He was laughing and she was smiling. Mia thought her heart was going to break right then and there. She walked a little further in and sat on the couch in the parlor. Before she knew it Rogue was sitting on her shoulder. She walked over to the desk and asked the man for a piece of paper and a quill. When she got what she needed, she sat down and started writing.

Dray,

Have fun with "naked girl" in your chair there. I was here to surprise you but I guess I was the one who was surprised. Rogue likes me, he can find me if you feel the need to write back.

Mia

She gave the note to Rogue and Apparated outside. She started walking down the street and realized that she was at the end of Diagon Alley. There was Madam Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, and the Three Broomsticks. She walked in and sat at the bar. Madam Rosmerta came over and placed a butterbeer on the counter. "Thank you," Mia said, and practically drowned herself in it. Rosmerta looked at her and said, "Rough night, dear?" and Mia laughed. "No, ma'am. Rough morning." They both laughed a little and Madam Rosmerta went back to helping her other customers. Mia finished her beer, left some money on the counter, and went to the bookstore. She started browsing all the covers in the non-fiction section, pulled out a book on curses, and sat down in a chintz chair in the corner of the second floor. The book was called, "Hexes for your ex's" and that was all Mia needed to know before she sat and immediately started reading.

* * *

Dray saw Rogue sweep in and settle on the perch next to the counter. Dray noticed the parchment in his talons but he was too busy to reply right away. The wings were done but the girl decided she wanted a halo right above them, and it took him a little while to get the mixture of the colors the right way.

So thirty minutes later Dray was finished. The "naked girl" got up and put her clothes back on. Dray walked her to the front of the store and had her pay the guy at the desk. He went back into the ink room and saw Rogue and it finally clicked that Mia had probably written him back. He read the letters once, the once again before dropping it and running out of the shop.

'If I were her, where the hell would I go?' he thought to himself. A minute later he was off and running to the bookstore.

* * *

He shot into the bookstore like a bat out of hell. He looked all around and was about to give up all hope when he saw her sitting on the second floor. 'When did they open the second floor?' he though as he climbed the stairs.

He saw her sitting on a tiny little chair reading a book that was way too big to be sitting on her petite lap. Looking at the cover of the book, he knew in a second that she was pissed. What other reason would she have for reading a book like "Hexes for Your Ex's"?

She noticed him coming up the stairs. He sat down next to her and started huffing and puffing. "So… sorry… nothing… she… twelve… extra… work… sorry…" he tried saying with no breath.

"Take a minute, calm down, and try again." Mia said. She was a very patient person accept when it came to jealousy, but she had all the time in the world for an explanation. He took a couple of seconds and began to explain. "I'm sorry you got the wrong impression," he said, and he reached over and placed his hand on hers. "She is my client. She wanted angel wings on her back, but when I was doing it she decided that she wanted a halo too. So I had to adjust her like that so the spell would stay on her back." Mia let a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding escape her. "I just remembered how yesterday went, and I thought… I thought that maybe that's just what you did to get tips or something," she said, a tear streaking down her face. He reached up and wiped it away and began to cradle her in his arms. "No… shhh… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking that it would look bad."

She sat up and looked at him. "I thought that you were mad at me for not… well… you know… last night. I saw you on top of her and I got the wrong impression. I'm sorry." Mia looked about ready to break. She looked so sad. He pulled her out of the chair and placed his arms around her. She collapsed right then and there from all the emotion she was feeling. He just held her and whispered that he was sorry and he'd never do that to her.

When she was alright to stand on her own again, she looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Forget this ever happened?' and he laughed and said, "Most definitely." They walked back down the stairs and he said, "What were you going to do with that book?" Mia laughed at him, a tiny smirk forming on her lips. "For starters, if I found out you were with her, I'd have turned her little tattoo into a wing-shaped line of blisters on her ass. When she sat down they'd burst and cover her with puss." He laughed and prayed that he'd never be on her bad side.

* * *

After their little escapade that morning, Dray and Mia walked back to Think Ink. Dray had a couple of clients for that morning, so Mia just sat next to him and watched. It was an amazing thing to see. Dray was truly an artist. He was practically drawing every tattoo freehand, whispering the spells to make them move, and making the people feel like they were safe. It was very tricky, but he was a pro. Mia was proud of him.

She stayed with him until about three o'clock, because her parents would be home at four and she didn't want them to know she wasn't around. They'd probably beat her senseless if they found her. He walked her to the back room and she was about to say goodbye when he pushed her up against the wall. Before she could even ask what was going on, his lips were attacking hers, causing her body to involuntarily make noises she didn't even know she could.

_Okay what do you think? Is it too early for a sex scene? I kinda want to write one, but I don't know if it's a little early in the plot. Let me know by clicking the beautiful blue button at the bottom. 3 Val_


	4. disguises

_I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you are enjoying the story. Disclaimer All the characters you know aren't mine, they are the property of the lovely JKR._

He pressed her against the wall with his hips, his strong hands holding her bottom up as she wrapped her legs against his waist. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, no more time left for goodbyes. They held each other for as long as possible before Dray's legs gave out. He was still sucking on her neck, moving slowly from her collarbone up to the soft spot below her ear.

Mia had her hands above her head, trying to find something to hold onto. Dray was attacking her with such a fiery passion that she felt like she'd collapse if she didn't hold on. Thankfully he was holding on to her, or she would have already passed out.

When Dray hit that soft spot under her ear for the third time, Mia moaned his name. He smirked to himself, making a mental note that it was a pleasure spot for her. With a little luck he'd be able to make her moan a lot louder when they were alone.

Coming out of her stupor, Mia realized that it was almost four o'clock and her parents would be coming home any minute. She forced herself to separate from Dray and put her hands on his chest to keep him off. "I'm sorry, I have to go. If I'm not home, they'll probably kill me," she said. He sighed, running his hands through his now-tangled hair. "Alright, but if I don't see you soon, I won't be able to be held responsible for my actions," he said with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "Mmmh…." she moaned into his mouth. With a final kiss she Apparated back to her house, behind the oak tree.

* * *

Mia Apparated back to her house, but was startled when she saw the sight in front of her. The back door was wide open and three of the glass windows were broken. Walking closer to her house, she thought she heard screaming. But that was impossible right? Her parents never fought with each other. Then another thought popped into Mia's brain. "Burglars?" she said to herself out loud.

Mia walked up the rickety steps and onto the old porch. She stepped closer to the door and pulled out her wand. She slipped through the door and the sight in front of her almost made her vomit. Her father was beating his wife like she were a punching bag. He had a golf club in his hand, and between hitting her with that, he would kick her, each blow landing underneath her ribcage. After one final blow with the club, Mia screamed out into the open house. She really thought that if she didn't sit down she'd pass out.

After finding her voice she asked, "Daddy? What's going on?" She tried to stand again, but was unable to stand on her legs. They were shaking as if she was in an Earthquake.

Her father turned toward her, a glare in his eye that could only mean she was next in this sick twisted series of events. She stood up, realizing she was in more danger if she was on the floor, and backed away into the backyard. She made it onto the porch before her father came out, the fresh blood from her mother wiped clean from the club, and started on her. "Mia, darling. Be a dear and come give daddy a hug," her father said, smiling something more wicked then even that of Voldemort himself.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that I left something at Nikki's. I'll just be going back to retrieve it," Mia said, hoping against everything that her father would turn around and head back into the house. He wasn't turning back, so she started to run. Heading for the oak tree, she was about fifteen feet away from it before her father threw the golf club in front of him, hitting her back so badly that she fell to the ground in an instant. She made little noise as he picked her up and carried her into the house.

* * *

When Mia came to she was surprised to see that she was tied to a chair in a room she had never seen before. She tried to look for anything that would give a clue as to where she was being held captive, but there were no surefire answers anywhere. 'If only I could reach my wand...' she thought, but soon realized that her most prized possession was missing.

The next thing she thought about was Apparation, but if someone had known enough to look for her wand, they would have most definitely but an anti-apparation jinx on the room. 'I've got to try…' was the only thing running through her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated solely on finding Dray and being with him. As the thought completely overtook her mind, she began to dematerialize when her father burst through the room. She screamed and he ran after her but she was already gone by the time he could reach the chair. Her eyes were open but she saw nothing but black. Her chest became extremely tight and when Mia felt like she absolutely could not hold her breath any longer, she felt light hitting her eyes and she appeared in another strange room.

However, this room was different from the room she had just left. She knew that Dray had to be around somewhere. The walls were covered in an emerald green and there were books everywhere. She actually was surprised that he had this many books. The living room reminded her of a library.

She continued to look for her boyfriend in this empty apartment, but found no sign of him. She did, however, find his owl, so she scratched a note on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to Rogue to find its' master. As Rogue flew out of the room, Mia made herself comfortable in front of a huge stack of books. No sooner had she opened the book but there was a swirl of a cloak and Dray was at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he said as he pulled her close. She just stood there with her head on his chest and tried not to cry. That didn't seem to work too well, because in an instant she was in a state of tears. "Shh.. Mia, tell me what's wrong. We'll figure it out, I promise," Dray said as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out, "I didn't know where to go where he wouldn't find me." She continued to cry for a moment but finally pulled herself together enough so that she could explain what was going on.

Dray pulled her to the floor and sat with her on his lap, facing each other for what was to be a long story.

"Well," she started, "my parents are, or were, oh I don't know. I've grown up believing that my parents were Muggles. They always cared for each other but they never really had time for me. When I was 11 I got my letter from Hogwarts and thought that I would finally escape. I became the know-it-all because I didn't really know how to make friends. My best friend was, don't laugh now, Hogwarts: A History. After a few years I became known as one third of the Golden Trio, but that's not really who I am, you know? I met Nikki in the summer of fourth year. She made me what I am today. The book worm act was just that, an act. Anyway… my parents hate me."

Mia wiped a tear from her eye. It was really hard to deal with.

"Needless to say that I just kept to myself, why give my parents an extra reason to hate me, ya know? So I moved into my new room that Tonks and I created. I came home today after I left you and I saw that the backdoor was open and there was glass everywhere. I went in to see what was going on and witnessed my dad beating my mom with a golf club. It was terrible. Then he started on me so I ran out the backdoor and had almost made it to the Oak Tree when he threw the club at me and I was knocked out. I woke up in a strange room and didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to find you, so I concentrated really hard on where you were and I ended up here. I hope its okay." She finished her story and put her head on his shoulder again.

He automatically moved his hand to her back and tried to soothe her. "Mia, its okay, shhh." He didn't know what to say to her accept to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Dray, I don't know what to do! He killed her! He wants to kill me! I don't even have my wand!" Mia was beginning to go into hysterics. He pushed her away just enough to look at her, looked straight into her eyes and said, "He's not going to kill you while I'm around. We'll get you a wand. You can stay here for as long as you like."

She looked at him and started to cry again. She just held on to him. Clinging for dear life. "I'm sorry. Merlin, what an idiot I am. I don't even know you that well and I just came here unannounced. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I'm gonna go." Mia made to get up but he pulled her back down onto his lap. "Are you crazy? Seriously, I think you're going nuts."

"I know! I'm a freak. I'm pathetic." Mia seriously was going nuts. He laughed and said "we've already gone through this. You are pathetic, but that's what I like about you. We're a match made in Hogwarts."

Finally he got her to laugh. It was a miracle. Maybe she would be okay after all.

* * *

They ended up sitting in front of the fireplace and laughing and talking all night again. Mia fell asleep on the couch around 6am so Dray put a blanket on her and settled himself on the floor in front of her. He didn't want to leave her alone in a strange house, so he just put a blanket and pillow on the floor and made himself comfortable for a few hours of sleep.

Mia woke up around 10 am and noticed her sleeping prince charming on the floor in front of her. 'What a guy…' she thought as she rose from the couch, trying not to disturb him, and walked to the kitchen, where she proceeded to make breakfast.

An hour later found Mia almost finished with the dishes, breakfast waiting for Dray on the table. Since she still had no wand, she did things the muggle way, which took her a little longer then usual. She smiled and looked over at Dray, which she did every few minutes to make sure it was real, and noticed that he was starting to wake. She laughed a little as she noticed a panicked look on his face, but he relaxed when he heard her giggles coming from the kitchen.

"Think that's funny, do you?" he said as he grabbed her and pushed her against the counter. "Your face was priceless." Mia laughed again and smiled as he looked hurt. "Well excuse me for caring for your wellbeing. You don't really know where you are, I wanted to make sure you were alright." And with that Dray started walking towards his bedroom.

"Wait!" Mia said, "I care for your wellbeing too! I made you breakfast." She pointed toward the table and he noticed that all of his favorite foods were made and ready to be eaten. He looked at her. She looked so sweet and adorable that he couldn't stay mad at her for laughing. "Thank you." He said, and he kissed her. "You're an angel in disguise."

"Disguised as what, I'd like to know." Mia laughed as she waited for his retort. "In disguise as a crafty little witch that I've come to adore."

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I hope you are enjoying it._


	5. The Hot Chick

The entire morning was spent like there was no problem last night. The beautiful couple sat at the table and ate breakfast like they were married. You would never guess these were two Seventh Year students at the most prestigious, albeit dangerous, school in Wizard England.

Dray and Mia sat across from each other, both reading separate sections of the Daily Profit. Mia, undoubtedly, was reading the obituaries, while Dray sat reading up on the latest Quidditch match. Apparently the Chudley Cannons weren't doing to well this season. They had just suffered a completely miserable loss to the Harpies, who's Seeker caught the snitch when his team happened to be 150 points ahead of the opposition. Dray grumbled, which made Mia look up in concern.

"Something wrong, babe?" she asked, sincerity in her voice. "Just another disgusting outcome from a disappointing team. Nothing to worry about, babe," he said, the last part meaning to mock his 'beloved' Mia. "Oh, okay then," she said and went back to her paper.

After looking her section over for what seemed to be the thirtieth time, she slammed the paper down in frustration and sighed. "Something wrong, babe?" he said again with an amused tone in his voice. "There's just so much destruction in this world, I'm starting to wonder if it will ever end." Mia just sank with her head in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "It will end," Dray said, taking one of her hands into his, "but only when people like us start standing up for what we know is right and start taking a stand." He looked at her and squeezed her hand. "I hate that you're so smart," she said and laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But enough about me," he said, making her laugh once more, "lets discuss what we're doing today!" Dray seemed very excited; another part to him that Mia never saw and was impressed by. "We're going to Diagon Alley. We need to get you some clothes, a wand, and some things for school, which if you didn't know, will be starting in two weeks." He absolutely looked thrilled.

"I don't have any money. I didn't have time to get to my room, so I couldn't grab anything." Again, this picture was somber when Mia put her head down again. "Pish posh, no problem. I've got money. Well if there are no more objections from the crowd, I'm getting in the shower." He shrugged her off as if what she said didn't even come out of her mouth. He kissed her on the cheek, thanked her for breakfast, waved his wand to clear the table, and walked upstairs as if he were some mysterious king of a foreign land. She laughed at him as he made his way to the bathroom and gathered her things, preparing for a long day.

­­­­­­

When Dray was finished in the shower he came down and told her it was free. Mia walked into the bathroom and was amazed, yet again, at how beautiful his apartment was. The bathroom floor was covered in a black and white crisscross pattern. The fixtures were all stainless steel and the shower was an amazing sight. It was like a little room with glass doors and two shower heads. There was also a little bench pressed against the wall, which were made of granite. She was astonished at how well her boyfriend could decorate.

'Wait a minute. Did I just call him my boyfriend? Is that what we are? I guess that will be a conversation for this evening.' She thought to herself.

Thinking that her conversation would wait until later, she was deeply mistaken when she heard the door to the bathroom open and in walked Dray, still in his towel. "What is taking you song? I'm starting to get lonely," he said, and with that made his way into the shower with his naked girlfriend.

'Hold on. Girlfriend? Is she?' he thought and asked his question at the same time she did.

"What are we?" they both said at the exact same time. They both laughed shyly and he allowed her to go first. "Well," she said, looking with a mix of apprehension and fear in her eyes, "are you my boyfriend? Are we just good friends? Just make it clear so that I don't keep getting myself confused." He laughed because she just looked so nervous, as if the wrong answer would strike her down dead right in his shower.

"Seeing as I haven't asked you yet, I'd say we're really good friends," he looked innocent as he said this. Dray knew that she wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he was a Malfoy after all, and he wasn't going to do it without a show. "Okay then. Good friends," she stuck out her hand and waited for a handshake. "Oh don't be like that," he said, pushing her arm gently out of the way, "Just because I haven't formally asked you to be my girlfriend, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to ask you. I just want it to be a little better then asking you when we're both naked in my shower." She mumbled a 'fine' and pretended to pout, painfully obvious when she ignored him, and went back to lathering her body. He noticed she was being rather seductive, concentrating on all the right spots to get him turned on. He stood there, trying not to get aroused, but she made it quite difficult.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and cross the two foot distance between them and pushed her against the shower. His lips met hers and he begged for entrance, his lips sucking on her bottom lip, but she wouldn't budge. She shook her head and said, "_Friends _don't snog in the shower, sorry to burst your bubble." Dray looked at her as if he were going to go insane. "You've got to be kidding me, Mia!" he said and pressed his lower half against her. "If you can't see what you do to me, at least _feel _what you're doing to me." She shook her head, again being stubborn and obstinate, and said, "I'm sorry. You know what I want, so keep it in your pants until then." And with that Mia opened the door to the shower and walked out, leaving a very angry, and very aroused, Draco Malfoy standing alone in his own shower.

Mia came out of the spare bedroom dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a tight fitting tee shirt that said, "Book Worm Extraordinaire". Her hair was falling naturally to frame her face, which always made her look elegant yet stylish. Dray laughed at her when she came down the stairs, "Always gotta be the book worm, don't you?" he said. "Yeah. But I'm the hot book work this year, don't you forget it," Mia said, and with that she jumped on him, making Dray loose his balance and fall to the couch. This led to a series of tickling and kissing, which lasted longer then they could breathe.

They both found their way up from the little attack that had just ensued and were taking deep breaths of air. Mia had inevitably lost. As soon as both were filled with their share, they got up and attempted to get ready to go out. Dray told me that they were going shopping and a small frown covered her beautiful face. As far as she knew her account was closed at Gringotts, guessing from the fact that her father was trying to kill her. The most she could do was silently pray that things went well today.

When everything was settled Dray led Mia to the fireplace and took out a pouch filled with silvery powder. He threw some into the flames, took her hand, and yelled out "Diagon Alley". They were off.

The flight was a little rocky; however it was interesting because you could always see the little snippets of the homes that they passed over. There was one with a little boy floating in mid air., a husband and wife shouting at each other, a wand that was painting a mural by itself, and the very last one they could see was a big room with silver walls and a huge black and silver four poster bed. The room looked like no one had lived in it for years.

As soon as they passed that room Dray held onto Mia tighter and closed his eyes. Something about that room made her feel as if there was something he wasn't telling her. She silently reminded herself to ask Dray what that was all about when they returned home. 'Home. I could get used to hearing that.' She thought to herself.

A second later they were on the floor of the hall in the Leaky Cauldron. With a swish of his wand the dust was cleared from his and her clothes. She leaned closer and kissed his lips with a silent thank you. Then with out a moment to loose they were outside heading to the magical streets of Diagon Alley.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked as they started walking down the street. She looked around and thought for a moment before saying, "Gringotts". He gave her a puzzled look. "Why?" She smiled shyly and said, "I've got an account there. It couldn't hurt to see how much the murderer has in there."

She looked innocent, but he was starting to get mad. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" he said, starting off towards the bank. "Because," she said and leaned in very close, "I like to take charge sometimes." She smirked and walked a little further ahead. "Hey!" he said, trying to catch up, "Are you smirking? That's MY smirk! You can't use my own smirk against me!"

He tried to catch up to her without making a scene, but she was already inside by the time that he reached the doors.

He calmed himself and straightened out his clothes before opening the door. Mia was standing in line waiting to be seen by the Cashier. He was a short little Goblin with long crooked fingers and sharp jagged nails. His nametag said Grapple and he would look absolutely pleasant if it weren't for that horrid expression that resided on his face.

Dray moved to stand right next to her, and she linked arms with him without even looking up. He grimaced, still made that she used his smirk against him. She laughed and turned towards him. Trying to hold on to his sour disposition, he looked glared down at her but his face softened when she reached her hand up to caress his face. "You know how good looking you are? It took all the strength I had not to turn around and grab your arm so that the girls would know to stay away from you."

"What are you talking about? I watched every single guy that looked your way follow you with their eyes. You've become the hottest thing the Wizarding World has ever seen."

She blushed, mumbled something that sounded like, "got to be kidding," and moved up with the line. The stood there in silence for another couple of minutes before they turned towards each other and said at the same time, "What about Hogwarts?"

Dray looked a little anxious and Mia blushed. He went first, "I want to be with you, you know I do, but I'm afraid things will have to go back to the way things were before. I can't be Dray. I've gotta be Draco Malfoy. My parents will be in touch during the year and if they know that I'm seeing you, they'll kill you."

She tried to avoid crying but a single tear leaked down her face and landed on her lip. "I know. I've got to be Hermione Granger. I don't like it, but I guess if this is the way its gotta be, we can deal with it." She managed a smile and he kissed her again. 

After they broke apart Mia said, "You know, being Head Girl means I've got to tutor the slackers. Your transfiguration marks are terrible. McGonagall will definitely want you tutored this year," and she smiled again.

He caught on quickly. "Oh yeah. Dismal. I think we're gonna need to study long hours just to keep up." Dray lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and he walked her right up against the wall. "perhaps you should just sleep in my dormitory every night, that way we can study as much as possible."

"I think you've got the right idea, Mr. Malfoy." Mia said as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "I definitely like the sound of that."

They'd been caught. The two teenagers were fooling around behind the statue of the first Goblin to ever work at Gringotts when a security Goblin shined his flashlight on them and made them move back to the line, or get out and stay out!. Mia blushed and immediately ran back to the line, which was the same length as when they left it. Dray took his time wandering back to her side. "What took you so long?" she said as he put his arm around her. "Oh you know, I got distracted by this hot chick just standing there look all cute and sexy. I could barely keep my hands off of her. He smirked, giving her a taste of her own medicine, but was shocked when she said, "You should have invited her over. I'd love to meet her."

Mia looked at his reaction but kept her face as still as could be. He was standing there, slack-jawed in wonder, confusion, and mischief. He started to get a look in his eyes, one he had when they were fooling around, and she didn't like to think where this was going. However, before she could say anything, the next cashier was beckoning them forward. Mia took out her spare key, gave it to the 'man', and waited on the side for a cart to take her to her vault. Dray sat next to her, but neither said a word to each other, for one was feeling guilty and one was feeling betrayed.

Mia was surprised to find that when she opened her vault it was filled with ten times as much money as it had last year. 'My parents don't have all this. They're muggles!' Either way, she took out enough money to cover her books, new robbers, and supplies for school before shuffling back into the cart and waiting for Grapple to get it in motion.

Once they got back to solid ground, the two teens set off on their first destination. Mia looked like she was gonna be sick. "Hate to cut this short, I'm not feeling so well. I'm gonna rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Why don't you go find that hottie from the bank and we'll all meet up for dinner. Say 7pm? Okay then." Mia said all of this in one breath and before Dray had a chance to respond, she was already out of sight.

'Seriously, the girl is mental.' He whistled for Rogue and was proud of the fact that his owl was speedy and precise. Rogue flew down onto his shoulder and waited for Dray's instructions. Dray whispered to him and without missing a beat, Rogue was in the air, flying towards the sun.

Dray went back to his house, got dressed and started making phone calls.

Mia was sitting on her bed in the room she had rented. '#3,' the card said. She knew there was no reason to be jealous of the invisible 'hot girl', but she still didn't like the idea that he was so open about things. She was just being self-conscious and stupid. The fact that he could joke around made her feel so useless and unloved. Plus, they still weren't dating so she knew he could just go off and do as he pleased with no regrets.

She ended up just lying down and taking a nap. She knew she'd have to wake up around six to get ready for dinner with Dray, but until then she could just sleep and let her mind worry about other things. However, she was in store for a surprise.

At 6:45pm, the night found Mia sitting in on her bed in a knee length black skirt and a red silk spaghetti strap top. Rogue flew in through the open window and landed on the coffee table directly in front of her. The note was tied to his leg and he waited for Mia to read it.

My Mia,

Please forgive me, a juvenile mistake.

Please grant this invitation I've made.

Dray

She smiled and laughed at his silliness and went to open the door. As soon as she walked out, she bumped into something solid. She looked up and Dray was in a black tuxedo with an arrangement of roses in her hand. She smiled and hugged him and said she was sorry for being an idiot. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Dray."

He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. He kissed her tears away and said, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you upset."


	6. Fire and Ice

Dray led Mia up to the roof of the Leaky Cauldron and she was amazed at what she saw: A small round table with rose petals, candles everywhere, and the faint sound of a piano was playing softly. The roof looked like an outside restaurant. There were sparkling lights that looked like stars everywhere she looked. Dray had definitely outdone himself this time. She gasped, definitely in shock of the outcome of the evening.

He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and whispered a thank you before he sat down. "This is amazing. You shouldn't have done this," Mia said, still gazing at all he had accomplished in so little time. "No," he said, "this isn't even enough to explain just how much I care about you. Plus, I told you I like to do things in style." With that, he got up reached for her hand and pulled her away towards the makeshift dance floor. He looked right in her eyes before saying, "would you like to go out with me?"

The world was right, if even for just one minute things were perfect. She looked up, a tear escaping her eye and said, "Yes." He picked her up and swung her around, never loosing sight of her. She laughed; they were like two little children. Dray put her down, placed a hand under her chin and brought his face down to hers in what seemed like a movie sequence. Their kiss was perfect, slow and gentle, just like it should be. When they broke apart he led her back to the table where their food had just appeared.

Mia smiled, but that mischievous look crossed her face a second before she asked, "So, where's the hottie from the bank?" Dray almost choked on the wine he was drinking. He looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "She's sitting in front of me, why do you ask?" Mia blushed and mumbled that sounded like 'oh.' He looked at her and asked, "Why were you so sure that there'd be someone else that caught my eye? Do you really think I'm that low?" She vigorously shook her head, silently asking for the courage to continue. Finally she looked up and said, "It's not you. It's me. I just get defensive about letting people in because I don't think highly of myself anymore. I couldn't imagine you with someone else. It'd break my heart." She looked back down at the table, but risked a glance when he sighed dramatically. "Don't think like that. I told your friend Hunter, I just got you, why would I let you go? There's no where else I'd rather be right now," he paused, "Unless it was with you, in my bedroom, naked." He smirked.

"Hmm. Well I did say that you wouldn't be getting any until I got what I wanted. I guess that means I owe my part of the deal," she said in mock contemplation. "We might as well get started on that. There are only two more weeks before school starts." She stood from the table, grabbed his tie, and pulled him downstairs into the room she rented, beginning their wild night of passion.

* * *

Dray woke up around 9 am. He felt something, or should I say, someone sleeping next to him. He looked over and saw Mia, covered only in a sheet, with the most peaceful look on her face. He grinned to himself before easing out of bed and heading for the shower. 

Twenty minutes later he turned the water off and walked back to his room. He noticed that she wasn't in bed, so he wrapped the towel tighter around his lower body and went downstairs. There she was, sitting on the couch in her sheet, reading what looked like the dictionary. However, it wasn't the dictionary, but the new Potions book for year 7.

Dray sat on the couch and watched her read for a moment before she looked up and smiled. "I didn't want to lie in bed anymore. Did you know the new potions book has some amazing transformation potions in it? There's a rare form of Polyjuice Potion that is known to make the caster stay in form for longer periods of time, there's a potion to turn the maker into its animagus form for approximately ten minutes, and there is even a potion to give you the power to read the mind of your soul mate! I'm rambling," she said, blushing, and turning her head back to the book. Dray too the book from her hands and whispered, "You're adorable."

He picked her up and carried her, over-the-threshold-style, back up to bed to continue the events of the night before.

* * *

Before a person could even blink it seemed that the summer was coming to an end and it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. Everyday that Dray didn't spend at the show, he spent it in bed with Mia, and we all know they weren't sleeping. At the end of the two weeks Mia had come out of the show with a tattoo of a small dragon, no bigger then the size of an egg which settled over her heart. This dragon had grey eyes with blue specks. It was definitely symbolic of Dray. He also got her to get her nose pierced. Now she had two tattoos and a piercing. 

The morning that they had to catch the train, they were very slow to start. Every time Mia would try to get out of bed Dray would pull her back and try to sleep as long as possible. Finally at 9:30 they both got out of bed and made their way down stairs. With the trunks packed, Rogue in his cage, and everything set to go, the new couple took a taxi to King's Cross.

Arriving at 10:30, they were just about ready to board the train. It was time for Dray and Mia to disappear and Draco and Hermione to emerge once more. Before walking through the portal to get to 9 and ¾, they snuck behind a pillar to say goodbye to one another. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "We'll see each other soon. Don't be upset with me for what I have to do." Mia just leaned into him and whispered, "I'll tutor you." He laughed and agreed. They stood there for a few minutes before hearing the clock start to chime 11:00pm. He walked away first, knowing it would be too difficult for her to let go. When she thought he was far enough away, she walked through the barrier and sat in a compartment to wait for Harry and Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the train, Draco was already trying to detach himself from Parkinslut. "Pansy, get off. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Pansy, the pug-faced shame on the Purebloods, was trying to wage war on Draco's lips. She tried to get him to cooperate, but her labors were fruitless. "C'mon baby, I haven't seen you all summer. We need to have a little alone time." She tried once more to climb on top of him when suddenly the door burst open and in came Crabbe and Goyle. They both grunted a hello to Draco and sat down opposite of him and Pansy. Realizing her skills weren't being appreciated, Pansy straightened herself out and walked to the door. He laughed to himself and decided it would be a good time to peruse the train. 

Hermione was sitting on her end of the train when Harry and Ron came in, laughing about something that they probably did over the summer. They both greeted her and went back to their conversation.

"…definitely something wrong with that…"

"…can't believe they let him get away with it…"

"…totally screws up the running for the cup…"

Assuming that they were talking about Quidditch, she went back to reading her book. She was reading up on the potion for your soul mate. It wasn't the most complicated potion, but it required a drop of blood from her finger and a few spells that were necessary for its completion.

Getting tired of sitting in the compartment with no one to talk to, she got up and decided to patrol the train.

* * *

Draco was walking down towards the goody-goody Gryffindor carriage when he ran into Hermione. He looked her up and down, smirked, and nodded his head. "Granger." She rolled her eyes and replied, "Malfoy." As they walked past each other, he passed her a note with one hand and reached under her skirt with the other. She jumped in surprise and pulled out her wand. "Don't get excited, Granger, we've got all the time in the world for that. Right now I'm going to bother Pothead and Weasel." 

He walked away leaving her to her own devices. She slipped into the nearest compartment to read the note, which said nothing but:

Head Boy and Girl share dormitories.

She laughed and started walking back to her compartment but before she even got close she could her arguing. Whatever Draco did, he sure knows how to push their buttons.

She walked in and slammed the door, beckoning everyone's attention. "Listen up. I'm not going to put up with this all year. You are seventeen years old for Merlin's sake! Get over your petty differences or I'll hex you all!" Harry and Ron looked at her with this odd sort of amusement on their faces while Draco studied her face. They all thought she was joking. 'Well, I'll show them.' She reached for her wand, gave it a swish and yelled out "Petrificus Totatus". All three boys were stuck in the same position they had been in before she got there. She laughed and said, "I'll leave this for you all to figure out," before walking out and up to the Head Girl compartment.

She had been gone for about ten minutes when she decided it would be best go to back and check on them. She opened the door and they were still there, frozen like ice. She said the counter course and they were all free of their positions. Instead of yelling at Hermione, they all surprisingly sat down and tried to relax. Being stuck in the same position takes a lot out of you. Draco was the first to speak. He laughed and said, "I'm surprised at you, having the audacity to curse a Pureblood. You just earned yourself a tiny bit of respect." Harry and Ron just stood there looking stunned. Hermione decided to play along just in case. "I'm glad to hear it, seeing as since we're going to be living together all year, we will need to keep a truce between us." She smiled and reached out her hand. He looked at it for a moment before saying, "I said a tiny bit. That's just enough for me not to hex you in the halls. Don't get too excited, Mudblood." With that he walked out and back down the train.

When he left she started to scream. "Merlin help him if he tries anything over this year, he's certainly going to get what's coming to him!" Harry just looked at her and felt a tiny bit of pity for Draco Malfoy. He was so glad that she never got this mad at him. Ron walked over to her and tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off and walked outside. They were almost at school so she decided to be by herself for the remainder. Walking towards the front of the train again, she shuddered when she saw Draco being forcefully attacked by Pansy Parkinson. A hint of jealous went through her, but subsided when she saw that he was trying to push her away.

She kept walking and heard the sound of a door closing. She didn't need to look back to know who it was. Hermione just continued on her way. They both made their way to the front of the train and as soon as she was in the doorway he pushed her through and began to kiss her. Mia reluctantly pulled away and laughed, "I see you're having fun with Pansy. Want me to curse her for you?" He shrugged and went back to kissing her. They continued for another moment but he pulled away and asked, "Why'd you hex me, I didn't even do anything." She smiled and said, "Well you were undoubtedly going to do something stupid and I'd rather have you cursed for a while then see you in detention." He thought about it for a moment and said, "I guess. I didn't mean the Mudblood comment by the way, you know that right?" She nodded and they went back to kissing.

They didn't have a lot of time, so they broke apart once again and changed into their robes. There was a little fondling, as Draco couldn't keep his hands off of her, but it didn't escalate to as much as she knew it could. She walked away first, making her way back to Harry and Ron, and Dray left a minute later, making sure no one saw anything. He stopped in front of the glass door and braced himself was for what he deemed 'the attack of the Pansy".

The train lurched forward as the conductor applied to brakes. First years, who weren't accustomed to the train, flew forward in their seats. As the train came to a complete stop, the 7th years were rushing to get off the train. The first years were being called by Hagrid, the game keeper, who was standing at the end of the platform. Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way up to the carriages that would take them up to the school.

* * *

Upon reaching the school, they were searched by Filch, who was making sure that the students weren't bringing in things they should have in their possession. Mia went right through the line, being Head Girl gave her certain privileges that others didn't get. 

Harry was sped right through the line, he was the Chosen One after all, and wouldn't be bringing in dangerous objects. Ron, on the other hand, was thought to be in cahoots with his brothers, so he was triple checked. After conceding that there was nothing wrong with his possessions, Filch had to let him pass through, although he was heard to have said, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

The entrance hall was blocked because Peeves has let loose again and taken over, shouting as loud as he could, that it was war on the newbie's. Sadly the first years hadn't even made it across the lake yes, so it was just Peeves creating more drama for Professor McGonagall. Finally the Bloody Baron was seen ushering Peeves towards the Dungeons, pouting as he had to throw his last Fanged Frisbee.

The 'Golden Trio' made their way into the Great Hall for what promised to be a wonderful feast. They sat towards the end of the Gryffindor Table and started to make small talk. "So," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "How was your summer?" She thought for a moment before she replied, "Not terrible. Just hung out with the muggles, you know?" Harry nodded, being a member of the muggle world as well, he knew what she meant. Ron didn't really understand, so he just took this as an acceptable answer. She looked towards both of them before asking them the same question. "Boring," Harry said, "Locked in a room until someone from the Wizarding World could come and rescue me." Ron just shrugged and said, "The usual."

There was just something awkward with the conversation. It seemed like their conversation was forced, like they had grown apart over the summer. The boys just seemed to click together; they didn't really pay attention to Hermione Granger anymore. She just seemed to be around for them when they needed her help. Well she was tired of it. She wasn't going to be the lapdog anymore. It wasn't fair to her that she only kept her around so they could cheat off of her.

She abruptly stood up but realized that they were still in the middle of the Beginning of the Year Feast, so she sat back down and picked at her food. Her appetite was gone, so she just sat there and waited for everything to be over.

As soon as dinner was cleared Professor Dumbledore stood up and proceeded to make some announcements. "As the older students should be away, the Forbidden Forest is to remain Forbidden. There is a list of personal objects that are banned from the castle. It can be found on the first floor in Mr. Filch's office. There are no other announcements at this time, however, I would like to see the Head Boy and Head Girl in front of the staff table as soon as possible." Hermione got up from the table and made her way down towards the teachers. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Dray was on his way as well.

Professor Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement of the two brightest students in their year. "Congratulations, you two. I would now like to show you to your dormitory. I expect that you two will be civil to each other this year, as you both have matured immensely." The Head Master started walking at a brisk pace, making Mia and Dray hustle to catch up. Every other minute or so, one of them would look over towards the other and stare, just to make sure this was real. They laughed silently to themselves; of course this was real.

Finally, the Head Master made his way and stopped in front of a portrait of a Serpent and a Lion. The Lion was prowling, almost like it was guarding the snake from predators. Dray laughed a little at this, but quieted down when the Head Master turned to look at him. "It will be up to the both of you to pick a password. Do not tell your peers your password, for it will only be changed once a month. Good evening." The Head Master left the two alone standing in a darkened hallway that seemed to be uninhabited. Dray looked over to Mia who said, "What do you think?" He pondered for a moment before saying, "Draco Malfoy is God." Hermione burst out laughing. "I don't think so! How about 'Fire and Ice'?" she asked.

"That works for me. Fire and Ice."


End file.
